


Temporary Assignment

by Entireoranges



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Takes place pre TOS and McCoy is struggling with his current assignment.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Doctor Who Quote Project





	Temporary Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 9th, 2018.

“Captain Stapley, are you all right?”

  
“What?! Of course I’m fine you damn fool!” Leonard McCoy reflects no emotional reaction as the Captain leaned in closer and closer until their noses almost touched screaming the words.

  
“You’re bleeding sir.” The doctor begins to reach next to him on the tray for the medical scanner. Captain Stapley smacks his hand away.

  
“I said I was fine! I am the Captain and this my ship! Do you understand?!”

  
“Of course sir. But Starfleet prodical states the chief medical officer ma…”

  
“Chief medical officer?! You are here on temporary assignment. And very short temporary assignment! Now you’re pissing me off! Get the hell out of here!” Leonard considers pointing out the fact the Captain was in the medical bay and had a right to be here. Instead he looks him up and down with carefully held in sneer. He could tell the injury was far more complex than Stapley acted like; he even looked woozy on his feet.

  
“That’s enough Captain! You came to me! Now get your ass over there! Or I will have you removed from command!” Before the doctor could second guess himself he pushes his superior onto the medical bed and in an impressive move takes ahold of the hypospray and slams it into the patients arm before he can protest more.

  
Leonard stares at his computer terminal emotions of every kind having abandoned him. This job was killing him. He was a doctor damn it! He was supposed to be saving people. Making a difference. Not being yanked from ship or station every few weeks. While Captain Stapley was the worse McCoy had encountered close seconds.

  
With the temporary assignments it was hard to gain respect or have the crews respect him. He needed a true home. An assignment of at least five years. In that environment he get thrive. No ship captain would pull the crap Stapley had earlier in the day if that were the case.

  
Leonard breaks out of the self pity cloud and opens an message from Starfleet. Another assignment, he knew it was due, still tired of the constant moving, but he is glad to be rid of this place.

  
Assigned to the NCC-1701 Enterprise. For a duration of five years. For the first time in months Leonard begins to smile. At last.


End file.
